EB92's The Ghost Queen 2: Dani's Pride
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: Dani and Ben has a son named BeastBoy, who will be the future king. But he falls for an outsider named Terra, who is raised by Collector. Can BeastBoy and Terra stop this war by Collector?
1. Chapter 1: New Arrival

This is the squeal to Ghost Queen starring my favorite couples, BeastBoy and Terra.

Please, enjoy it!

--

**Erinbubble92's Present**

That night the people and animals were sleeping while the wind is blowing. That is, until Kimiko got up, so did her friends and everyone begin to make their way to Mystical Castle.

Background Singers: _**Ingonyama nengw' emamabala **_

_**Ingonyama nengw' emamabala**_

_**Ingonyama nengw' emamabala**_

_**Ingonyama nengw' emamabala**_

Male Singer: _**Night**_

_**And the spirit of life**_

_**Calling**_

BS: _**Oh, oh, iyo**_

MS: _**Mamela**_

BS: _**Oh, oh, iyo**_

MS: _**And a voice**_

_**With the fear for child**_

_**Answers**_

BS: _**Oh, oh, iyo**_

MS:_** Oh, mamela**_

BS: _**Oh, oh, iyo**_

Mina with Erin and Tails are standing on the tip of the Mystical Castle promontory, exhorting the cartoons gathering below him.

Mina: _**Ubukhosi bo khokho**_

_**We ndodana ye sizwe sonke **_

MS: _**Wait**_

_**There's more mountain too great**_

BS: _**Oh, oh, iyo**_

MS: _**Hear the words and have faith**_

BS:_** Oh, oh, iyo**_

MS: _**Have faith**_

BS: _**Hela hey mamela**_

Juniper Lee appears in the clouds, even though she's no longer alive. He smiles as Mina, Erin, and Tails are blown by the wind and they gestures to all the gathered people and animals below, who bow down before the image.

MS: _**He lives in you**_

_**He lives in me**_

_**He watches over**_

_**Everything we see**_

_**Into the water**_

_**Into the truth**_

_**In your reflection**_

_**He lives in you**_

Mina, Erin, and Tails looks up and Knuckles and Omi, on an extreme gear, flies towards Mystical Castle. The new king, Dani and her husband Ben are there; Mina takes the baby boy that has green skin, dark green hair, and black eyes from Dani's arms and holds him up before the assembled crowd, when Knuckles and Omi bowed.

The crowd all cheer for her. June smiles down, as the baby smiled and giggled. Dani felt the wind blown by the approving figure of June; she smiles and Ben, who felt the wind, too. The baby looked around and tries to catch the leaves, as Mina felt the wind.

MS: _**He lives in you**_

_**He lives in me**_

_**He watches over**_

_**Everything we see**_

_**Into the water**_

_**Into the truth**_

_**In your reflection**_

_**He lives in you**_

After much cheering, Erin placed the red juice across the baby's forehead, while Ben and Dani hugged their baby. Meanwhile, Dani's friends, Lita aka Sailor Jupiter and Kikki the Golden Lion Tamarin Mew Mew stand nearby watching it. They were the ones who took care of Dani ever since the death of June.

"Ah, Kikki, looks at that little guy," said Lita, "A chip off the old block! And you gotta know who's gonna raise 'er."

"Her parents?" Kikki asked.

"Okay sire, get technical. But who's gonna teach him the really important stuff? Like how to belch," Lita burped, "And dig for grubs? I'm telling you old friend, it's gonna be like old times. You, me, and the little girl."

Mina, Erin and Tails chucked, "It is a boy."

"Boy," said Lita. Suddenly, she and Kikki's eyes widen of what Mina, Tails, and Erin said.

"_**BOY?!"**_ Lita and Kikki said at once and collapse in a dead faint.

**The Ghost Queen 2: Dani's Pride**


	2. Chapter 2: Another baby?

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Another baby?**_

Thunder and wind's the weather, as the people of the kingdom runs inside of their homes to take cover for the weather. At Mina's home, Mina chants the song, just like before. Mina is painting on the trunk of the tree: a new baby, with the ceremonial mark across the forehead, next to the old drawing of Dani. Mina laughs, "Ahh, BeastBoy…" suddenly, the wind blows Mina's hair, wildly, signifying Juniper Lee's presence.

"Ooh, June! Such a day this has been!" said Mina, "Princess BeastBoy's birth… another Circle of Life is complete, and the Pride's future is once again secure." All of a sudden, the wind blows the paintings, scattering some of the markings.

"Whoa! Stop it, stop it, stop it! June…look what are you doing! The Circle is broken now. Why do you…" Mina paused for a moment, now understanding as Erin asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Ooh…there is trouble in the Cartoon Kingdom," Mina looks towards the edge of the painting, at a rough figure, "There is another baby? Hmm, where could this be?" Realization comes to him with a puff of wind, "In the Outlands…"

"The Outlands?" Erin and Tails wondered.

The Outlands is a very dark place, where everything is deserted. No food, no water, no everything.

"_Yeah! But that is where Dani banished Mistress 9's followers," _Mina said in the background, _"Including the most loyal…The Collector."_

In the Outlands, an 8-year-old girl, with light blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a brown gloves, a 3 quater inch sleeve light grey shirt with a dark grey shirt over it which has short black sleeves, brown goggles with light blue lens, blue shorts, and brown boots with light tan straps and soles at the bottom. She's Terra, who spots a fly that landed on the ground. Terra catches it quickly, "Got ya!" Terra opens her hands to reveal an insect, buzzing. She smiles and opens his hand, releasing the fly.

"Terra!" an evil toon named Collector snatches the fly from the air and smashed it to the ground, "Don't let it go! What's the matter with you?"

"But Father, he wasn't hurting anyone…" said Terra.

"There is no room for weakness here, my daughter," said Collector, "Remember, Mistress 9 took you in and accepted you as her own daughter." Collector moved close and pulled Terra against her.

Terra seems doubtful, "But she wasn't my mother."

"No, but she chose you to become the next queen," Collector continues, "When you rule, we shall no longer be forced to live in these dry, barren, disgusting, pathetic, termite-infested Outlands!"

Collector is swatting at the ground, railing against fate. Terra looks down in quiet agreement.

Suddenly, two kids, one kid was a boy with silver hair and eyes, and he wears peral suit, garments, earrings, and holds a flute; He's Peruru. The other kid was an Anti-Toon version of Carly; she has long dark brown waist-length hair tied in a braid with red beads, deep green eyes with black sunglasses, and wears a torn black jacket, grey torn tank top, torn black jeans, brown finger-less gloves with silver bracelets, and ripped/shreded red boots; Her name is Evil Cmara aka Carly, come bounding in from fighting to be the first block with the news.

"Father! Father! Father!" Peruru and Evil Carly shouted. Two were speaking over one another, trying to get the first word in.

"We were there, in the kingdom," said Evil Carly, "We saw the whole thing."

"At Mystical Castle! We saw everything!" Peruru added.

"We saw Danielle's baby!" Peruru and Evil Carly both shouted.

"What? Peruru, what did you see?" Collector asked.

"Dani's new baby is a boy!" Peruru replied.

"A girl?" Wuya laughs, "Mistress 9, my beloved, did you hear that? This couldn't be more perfect!"

"Who is he talking to?" Evil Carly asked Peruru, but he hushed her, "Mistress 9."

Evil Carly gasps, "Where? Where?"

"She's dead, moron," Peruru rolled her eyes.

"Yes! Because of Dani if not for her, Mistress 9 would still be king," said Collector, "And I, Collector her loving, devoted king!"

"You know, speaking of queens, I was thinking, since I _am_ the oldest maybe I should be queen! Huh?" Evil Carly asked.

"Don't be a fool, Evil Carly," Collector replied.

"Heh, heh, just a thought," Evil Carly said, as she rolled over subserviently on her back.

"Terra is the chosen one!" Collector said, "We must fulfill Mistress 9's dying wish, and train Terra to become queen!"

"Oh…yeah…oh yeah, I can do that,"

Collector climbs up on a rock point to gaze out over the land, while the others followed.

"Look at the kingdom, my pets. So green, so inviting," Collector said, "That is our home that is where we belong. And soon, my beloved Mistress 9, we shall reclaim your kingdom!"


	3. 3: Terra and Beast Boy Meet

This is the chapter where Terra and BeastBoy meet.

* * *

That day, in the kingdom, a 8-year-old boy with her dark green spikey hair and a black shirt with a purple big line in middle, silver gloves with black lines on the hand, purple shorts over black jeans, silver belt, and purple and black shoes, named BeastBoy, steps out of the Mystical Castle and looks around the kingdom, she watched in amazed, "Wow." BeastBoy giggles continually, but Dani catches him as he comes near the edge.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" Dani asked, as BeastBoy wriggles in Dani's grasp while she moves him to safety.

"Mom, let go!" BeastBoy said, still giggling, trying to escape.

"Well, I just want you to be careful," Dani said. BeastBoy tries to catch the butterfly, but Dani stops her, "BeastBoy, are you listening? Accidents can happen. You could easily get hurt, or stepped…"

"Hurt, or stepped on, or even get lost," BB finishes.

"And remember, I want you to stay in sight of Mystical Castle at all…" Dani said.

"At all times, I know," BB continues from what Dani said, "And if I see any strangers, don't talk to them. Come straight home. Okay, can I go now, please?"

"Very funny," Dani chuckles until Ben walks next to him.

"Mind your mother, Garfield," said Ben.

"Yes, Mom," BB replied.

"And stay away from the Outlands," Dani warned.

"Nothing there but a bunch of backstabbing, murderous Outsiders," Knuckles added, as Omi nodded.

"Knuckles' right, you can't turn your back on them," said Dani. BB gets curious, "Really, how come?"

Dani sighs, "Never mind. Just run along."

"But Mom, I…" Dani interrupted BB, "You'll understand someday. Go on."

"Mom…" BB hugs his mother for a bit and runs off.

"And stay on the path I marked for you!" Dani shouted. Ben chuckles, "Dani, who does he remind you of?"

"Huh? What? Who?" Dani asked, clueless.

"He's just like you when you were young," Ben answered.

"Exactly, do you realize the dangers we put ourselves in?" Dani asked, until Ben pinned him down; he loves to pin her down for fun, "You mean dangers YOU put us in." Dani chuckles as she and Ben kissed for a few moments. Ben got up, "He'll be fine," Ben walks off, while Dani waits till he is out of earshot, "Hey, Lita, Kiki!" Dani's friends watched the view, when Dani called them.

"Good morning, mon Capitan," Lita greeted.

"I want you to keep a close eye on BB," Dani ordered, "You know he's bound to run off."

"No worries, Dani," said Lita, "We're on him like a stink on a monkey."

"Hey!" Kikki yelled.

"It's a hard truth, Kikki. Live with it," Lita said.

"Guys, I'm counting on you. Danger could be luring in every rock," said Dani. Lita looks quizzically at Dani, then takes them to mock-seriously.

"Ah hah," Lita said, until she and Kikki begin looking theatrically from side to side, scanning behind every rock. Meanwhile, BB, as a lion, is walking through the tall grass, chasing a butterfly, "Hey! Wait! Come back! I just wanna play!" He sees the butterfly land, and crouches to attack, "Ahhh…the mighty hunter has cornered his prey," BB in pounces on the butterfly, but misses. As he watched the butterfly, she saw an unknown valley, where there is no grass.

"Whoa," BB saw in amazed as he turned human, "Cool, the Outlands. I wonder what's out there…" what he didn't know is that something is lurking in the tall grass. It was coming close to BB, until he heard a snap. BB turned around, slowly, until he screamed. Kikki and Lita screamed. BB kept screaming, backing up, until he slipped and fell into a small pool of water.

"Uh oh, don't worry, BB, Aunt Kikki's coming!" Kikki jumps into the water to save BeastBoy.

"Oh no," Lita panicked," Uh…let's see," Lita began to talk in-character as though talking to Dani, "Well, Dani, the good news is, we found your son."

"The bad news is, we dropped a monkey on him. Is…there a problem with that?" Lita finishes. Kikki looks from side to side in the water, "BeastBoy? BeastBoy?"

"Kikki! Let me define 'babysitting!'" said Lita. Kikki finds BB underneath her, spluttering, and she gets off. BB coughs for a bit and glares at Kikki. Kikki smiled nervously, "Sorry. Now Prince BB, as Dani's son, you know better than to go off all alone. You could have been hurt!"

"But…but…" said BB.

"Hurt! Oh…Dani will kill us!" said Lita, "You didn't slip a disc, did you?"

"But…but…"

Lita began to examine her, "Catch a fever? Got a hang nail?" Lita looks at his finger.

"Jupiter!" BB pulled his hand away.

"I had one once!" said Lita.

"Very painful," Kikki added.

"Excruciating!" Lita held a fern branch over BB's head, shading her, "Darling, with your complexion, you should stay out of the sun," BB swats the branch away, "What? Do you wanna wrinkle?"

"Would someone please just listen to me?" BB asked.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. Did you say something Prince?" Lita asked.

"I'm not just a Prince, you know. That's only half of who I am!" BB replied.

"Oh, uh…who's the other half?" Kikki asked.

"Uh…well, I uh…um," BB tried to figure out something.

"Well, while you're figuring out, let's eat," Lita snaps her fingers and Kikki lifts the log, revealing bug, "Grubs!"

"The other meat!" Kikki added, as Lita offered a leaf-full of grubs to BB, "And so high in protein!"

"Eww, gross!" BB said in disgust.

"No?" Lita asked, "How about you, big girl?" Kikki sniffs the bugs, "Aaah. Love grubs."

"Not like," said Lita.

"Love," Both of them said. Lita tosses a bug into Kikki's mouth; she crunches and coughs on it a little, then hiccups and spits the fragments back onto the leaf, coating them with saliva.

"Kikki, you always do that!" Lita yelled, "You take a bite out of every one, and then put it back. It's driving me crazy!"

"But you can't tell from the outside which are the real slimy ones!" said Kikki.

"Slimy? Kikki, my corpulent compadre. It's the crunchy ones that make the meal!" said Lita.

"Slimy!" said Kikki.

"Crunchy!" Lita said.

"Slimy!"

"Crunchy!"

"Slimy!"

"Crunchy!"

"Slimy!"

"Crunchy!"

"Slimy!"

"Crunchy!"

"Slimy!"

"Crunchy!"

"Slimy!"

"Crunchy!"

"Less filling!"

"Tastes good!"

"Less filling!"

"Tastes good!"

"Less filling!"

"Tastes good!"

BeastBoy wanders off, while they argue. He crosses the river on a log, and tumbles off directing into Terra, bowling over him. Terra snarls at him confrontationally and continues growling.

"Who are you, green boy?" Terra asked, growling. BeastBoy does not answer, but keeps jumping from side to side, staying facing Terra at all times. Terra keeps growling menacingly, but eventually her curiosity gets the better of her.

"What are you doing?" Terra asked.

"My mother says to never turn your back on an Outsider!" BB yelled.

"You always do that Mommy says?" Terra asked, smirking.

"No!" BB replied.

"Bet you do," said Terra, "Bet you're Mommy's little boy!" Terra laughs and moves away, hopping on logs across the river, "An Outsider doesn't need anybody. I take care of myself!"

"Really? Cool!" BB said with awe. Suddenly, Terra gasp as she saw a crocodile rises up behind her with its mouth gaping. Terra screams, when BeastBoy turns around and screams, "Run! This way!" Both kids began to run. They narrowly escape, leaping from rock to rock across the river and out of the reach of the crocodile's jaws as more and more rise up out of the water. They rest on two unmoving "stones" further down, and begin to pant and giggle.

"That was a close one," Terra said.

"Yeah," BeastBoy added. Suddenly, the stones they are sitting on rise up and reveal themselves as more crocodile heads. They both screamed as BeastBoy runs up a tree limb, getting out of reach; however, Terra runs past him, leaping from crocodile to crocodile down the river.

"Hey, what about me?" BB asked.

"I'll distract them, run!" Terra yelled as she slips off the last crocodile into the water; as she comes up, gasping for air, the crocodiles loom over her.

"Look out!" BB yelled. Terra is paralyzed by fright; the gaping mouth in front of her is suddenly clamped shut by BeastBoy, as a dog, leaping on top of it, "Move it!" The two kids scramble up a branch and up onto the bank, out of reach of danger. From the top, they pant and rest for a few moments, then move back to look over the edge. The crocodiles are massing below, furious at being cheated of their meal.

"I did it…I did it!" BB, as human, blew raspberries on the crocs, as Terra laughed. "Whoa man, did you see the size of those teeth?" BB asked, "They were going 'Rrrarrarrarr,'" BeastBoy rolls on her back, laughing, "He was just totally eating you up right there, and I jumped on its head and I bopped him so good!" What BeastBoy and Terra didn't know is that Collector is crouching in the grass some distance away, watching. But he's not alone. Next to him is a duck that looks like DarkWing Duck but he wears yellow suit, a black mask and cape, and red hat; it's NegaDuck.

"We make such a good team! And you…you were really brave," said BeastBoy.

"Yeah…you were pretty brave, too. My name's Terra," said Terra.

"I'm Garfield but call me Beast Boy," Beast Boy said, being cool, as Collector and NegaDuck growls. BB crouches down playfully; he reaches out and bats her, "Tag! You're it!" Beast Boy jumps back, laughing; instead of chasing. Terra just stands there stare at him silently. Beast Boy tires again, "Tag! You're it! You're it!" Still no response; she just stares at him.

"Hello? You run, I tag get it?" BB asked, "What's the matter? Don't you know how to play?" Getting an idea, he crouches down and goes back to playing her style, with bared teeth and growls. She gets the idea and mock-growls back, but suddenly she finds himself growling at Dani's leg. Dani, in her ghost form, roars with her wail, and Collector jumps out of the grass and yells back, so did NegaDuck.

"Collector!" Dani growled.

"Danielle!" Collector said, until she saw Ben, Lita, Kikki, Danny, Leon, Momoko, and Gosalyn. But more people and toons are with them: a girl with long orange hair, green eyes, and wears blue shirt with a white shirt with rolled sleeves under it, black jeans, and shoes. She is Gwen, Ben's cousin. The other was a boy with black hair, black eyes, and wears a black short sleeve shirt over a long sleeve grey shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. He's Kevin, Ben's old rival but friend. The last one is a boy duck name Honker.

"Benjamin," said Collector.

"Collector," Ben added.

"NegaDuck," Gosalyn and Honker growled.

"Gosalyn, Honker," NegaDuck growled back.

"Lita and Kikki. Great, now that we all know each other…_**GET OUTTA OUR KINGDOM!!**_" Lita shouted.

"_Your_ kingdom?" Collector snarls at Lita, who hid behind Kikki, scared. "This kingdom belongs to Mistress 9!" said Dani.

"I banished you from the kingdom!" said Dani, "Now you and your kid…get out!"

"Oh…haven't you met my daughter, Terra?" Collector asked, "She was hand-chosen by Mistress 9 to follow her footprints and become queen!" Dani growls at Terra, who is shaking.

"Pbbt, she's not a king, she's a blonde fuzzy meraka!" said Lita.

"Terra was the last born before you exiled us to the Outlands, where we have little food, less water…" said Collector.

"You know the penalty for returning to the kingdom!" Dani snapped.

"But the child does not! However, if you need your pound of fresh, here," Collector pushed Terra close to Dani, daring her to show either ruthlessness or cowardice.

"Take her and get out. We're finished here," Dani ordered, picking up BB by her arms. Collector walks over to Dani and looks down at a terrifying BB, "Oh no, Danielle, we have barely begun," Collector glares wickedly at BB, then turns and picks up Terra by his arms. She and BB watch each other dangle as they moved apart.

"Bye…" Beast Boy whispered.

"Bye…" Terra whispered back.

"Your queen may have stopped us, but you're the one who will be killed!" NegaDuck grinned evilly.

"Not if we kill you, first!" Gosalyn, as she was about to attack him, but Honker stopped her and glares at NegaDuck, "Leave now and never come back!" NegaDuck growls and ran off to catch up with Collector.


	4. Chapter 4: We Are One

_**Chapter 4**_

_**We Are One**_

That evening, Dani and the others walked back home, when the confronted Collector and NegaDuck. Dani still carried Beast Boy, but stopped walking. Her husband, Ben looks back at Dani, "Dani?" Dani cleared his throat to be alone with Beast Boy. Ben smiles and left to catch up. Dani placed BB on the rock, who grins ingratiatingly up at her; she glares sternly back, while BB looks at the ground, sighing.

"Garfiled, what do you think you were doing out there?" Dani asked, "You could have been killed today."

"But, Mom, I…I didn't mean to disobey…" said BB.

"I'm telling you this because I love you. I don't wanna lose you," said Dani.

"I know," BB sighed. Dani hugged him, "If something happen you, I don't know what I'd do. One day I won't be here and I need to you to carry on in my place. You are the part of the great Circle of…"

"Circle of Life, I know," BB finnishes.

"Exactly. And you need to be careful. As future King…" BB interrupts, "But what if I don't wanna be King? It's no fun."

"That's like saying you don't want to be a halfa, even though you're not. It's in your blood as I am. We're a part of each other," said Dani, as BB looks away. Dani smiles and playfully shoved him off the rock. BB looks up at Dani, as she grins back down at him. BB grins and hot up, as he and Dani hugged as she begins to sing.

Dani: _**As you go through life you'll see**_

_**There is so much that we**_

_**Don't understand**_

A Staraptor sternly prevents one of the Starlys from trying to fly; Tommy plays around with is friends, as Dani and Beast Boy watches.

_**And the only thing we know**_

_**I things don't always go**_

_**The way we planned**_

_**But you'll see every day**_

_**That we'll never turn away**_

_**When it seems all your dreams come undone**_

_**We will stand by your side**_

_**Filled with hope and filled with pride**_

_**We are more than we are**_

_**We are one**_

Sora, Mickey, and Goofy helped each other, while Minnie plays with her friends, Daisy and Clarabelle.

Beast Boy: _**If there's so much I must be**_

_**Can I still just be me**_

_**The way I am?**_

A fish jumps out of the water and into her reflection.

_**Can I trust in my own heart**_

_**Or am I just one part**_

_**Of some big plan?**_

Wind blows during this verse by Dani, underscoring the reference to June's spirit.

Dani: _**Even those who are gone**_

_**Are with us as we go on**_

_**Your journey has only begun**_

_**Tears of pain, tears of joy**_

_**One thing nothing can destroy**_

_**Is our pride, deep inside**_

_**We are one**_

They run through groups of curiously unafraid people, many with their young, as they approach Mystical Castle.

_**We are one, you and I**_

_**We are like the earth and sky**_

_**One family under the sun**_

Running back up Mystical Castle, she indicates it to him.

_**All the wisdom to lead**_

_**All the courage that you need**_

_**You will find when you see**_

_**We are one**_

Dani smiles down at BB, "As long as you live here, it's who you are," Dani hugs him and kissed his forehead, lifting his body off the ground. BB seems unconvinced. "You'll understand someday," said Dani. A Starly flutters by her, circles, and flies off over the Mystical Kingdom into the sun. Beast Boy looks sadly thoughtful for a second, and then turns to face the sun. Sitting down, he looks at the ground, sadly, but then looks towards the sun.


	5. Chapter 5: Terra's Lullaby

This is what's going on back at the Outlands and this chapter is not good at all.

--

That evening, in the Outlands, all of the cartoon characters are searching for food or fighting over it, because all they have is bugs. Peurur kept tugging on a root, growling, as Evil Carly walks from behind, muttering, "Terra, Terra, Terra. Mistress 9 wasn't even her mother. She just took her in," Evil Carly turns her attention to Peruru, smirking, "Oh, hey, Peruru. Where's that little termite, Terra? The 'chosen one,'" Evil Carly touches the root with her clawed hands; it snaps and Peruru tumbles backwards, as EC guffaws. Peruru got up, glaring at him, "Evil Carly! Where's Terra? Did you leave her out there on her own again?"

"Hey, it's every magical, halfa, or human for himself out there!" Evil Carly replied, "That little termite's gotta learn to be on her own," Evil Carly is ridden with vermin and termites, as she scratches herself.

"Father and NegaDuck's gonna be mad," said Peruru, "They told you to watch her!"

"Oh, who cares? I should've been the chosen one," said EC as she begins scratching her back against the tree trunk, "I'm the oldest, I'm the strongest, I'm the smartest-- Ooogh! These termites!" EC starts rolling around, scratching every place she can find on her body, while Peruru looks self-satisfied at EC's condition.

EC began scooting along on her rear, "I could be the leader, if he'd just give me a chance!"

"Yeah right, why don't you tell that to him?" Peruru asked.

"Yeah? Don't think I won't!" EC looks away.

"Oh yeah?" Peruru chuckles, "Here's your chance." EC saw NegaDuck and Collector, who is carrying Terra. "What? Oh…Father! Father hi!" EC laughs nervously, "Father, I caught some field mice for your dinner, I left them by, um…by them…" Collector ignores EC, as NegaDuck glares at her, "Okay…" Collector drops Terra, until Peruru pounces next to her, "Hey, Terrie. You wanna fight?" he mock-snarls; Terra looks earnest.

"You were suppose to be watching him, you idiot!" Collector yelled, making Evil Carly frightned.

"It's not her fault," said Terra, covering Evil Carly, "I went off my own!" Collecto backs her along the ground, "What were you doing?"

"Nothing!" Terra replied.

"Who has made us Outsider?" Collector asked.

"Dani!"

"Who killed Mistress 9?"

"Dani!"

"And what have I told you about _them_?"

"Sorry, father…he didn't seem so bad," said Terra, "I thought we could be…"

"Friends?" Collector asked, "You thought you'd get to the son. And Dani would welcome you with open arms? What an idea!" Collector reconsiders, "What and _idea_!" Collector pulls her in, "You brilliant child I'm so proud of you," he kneads the frightned Terra with unleashed his sharp pencils, "You have the same conniving mind that made Mistress 9 so…powerful!"

"Yuck!" Evil Carly said. Collector glares and snarls at Evil Carly, who chuckled nervously. He picks up Terra.

"The 'chosen one,'" EC mumbled, disgustedly.

"Don't make me hurt you," NegaDuck glared at her, making her more scared.

Collector walks in their den, carries Terra to her bed and placed her on her bed, "I now see the path to our glorious return of power!" The other cartoon characters watches her.

"But, I don't want…" Terra said, but Collector interrupts, "Hush! Hush my little one. You must be exhausted," Collector began to tuck Terra in.

**(A/N) Alyssa: What's with the earplugs?**

**Me: You'll find out!)**

Collector: _**Sleep, my little Terra**_

_**Let your dreams take wing**_

_**One day when you're big and strong**_

_**You will be a queen**_

"Good night," said Terra.

"Good night, my little princess. Tomorrow, your training intensifies," Collector grins evilly.

_**I've been exiled, persecuted**_

_**Left alone with no defense**_

_**When I think of what that brute did**_

_**I get a little tense**_

_**But I dream a dream so pretty**_

_**That I don't feel so depressed**_

_**'Cause it soothes my inner kitty**_

_**And it helps me get some rest**_

_**The sound of Dani's dying gasp**_

Evil Carly plays as Dani, pretending to be dead.

_**Her son squealing in my grasp**_

Peruru kicks Evil Carly, when she picks him up.

_**His toons' mournful cry**_

_**That my lullaby**_

_**Now the past I've tried forgetting**_

_**And my foes I could forgive**_

_**Trouble is, I knows it's petty**_

_**But I hate to let them live**_

Evil Carly: _**So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Jake up a tree**_

Collector: _**Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me**_

Collector ran down, as the characters, including NegaDuck roared and cheered.

_**The melody of angry growls**_

_**A counterpoint of painful howls**_

_**A symphony of death, oh my!**_

_**That's my lullaby**_

Collector walks around Terra, who is sleeping.

_**Mistress 9 is gone…but Collector's still around**_

_**To love this little lad**_

_**Till she learns to be a killer**_

_**With a lust for being bad!**_

The others watched her, as Evil Carly and Peruru are close to Terra.

Evil Carly: _**Sleep you little termite**_

_**Uh…I mean, precious little thing!**_

Peruru pushed her aside.

Peruru: _**One day when you're big and strong**_

Collector: _**You will be a queen**_

Collector rips the rock to make the sunray go through, pointing at Terra, while the others walked closely to Terra.

_**The pounding of the drums of war**_

_**The thrill of Odd's mighty roar**_

Evil Carly: _**The joy of vengeance**_

Peruru: _**Testify**_

Collector: _**I can hear the cheering**_

Evil Carly and Peruru: _**Terra, what a girl**_

Collector:_** Payback time is nearing**_

_**And then our flag will fly**_

_**Against a blood-red sky**_

_**That's my lullaby!**_

Collector and the others laughed evilly, knowing that they will take over the kingdom.


	6. Chapter6: Beast Boy's First Hunt

The is chapter 6 of Beast Boy's First Hunt.

* * *

That night, at Mina's tree, Mina finished painting of Beast Boy, growing up as a teenager, "Oh June…Everyday Beast Boy grows more hansome, into a King that will someday make us all very proud," Mina eyes on the painting of Terra, "But this girl Terra grows stronger. And Collector fills her heart with hate. I am very worried, June. Things are not going well," Mina looks down, sadly until the wind blows, rattling Mina's gourds, which have got her attention.

"You have a plan?" Mina asked as one gourd fell, splitting in half, "What?" Mina picks it up and looks at the painting of Beast Boy and Terra, "Terra…Beast Boy…together? This is the plan?" Mina begins to yell, "Are you crazy? This will never work! Oh, June, you been up there too long. Your head is in the clouds!" the wind blows hard on Mina, "Okay, okay, okay! Okay! All right-- okay! I don't think this is going to work... but I trust you. I just hope you know what you are doing!"

At the Outlands, Collector smiles, staring at Terra, who is 16, no longer a normal kid, and wears a a black 3 quater inch shirt with a yellow T with a circle, brown gloves, yellow shorts, brown belt, and brown shoes but same goggles, but her eyes, are filled with hate.

"You are ready," Collector chuckles evilly and walks around, taking a good look at Terra, "Nice…very nice. You have the same blackness in your soul that Mistress 9 had. What is your destiny?" Collector asked.

"I will avenge Mistress 9 take her place in the Cartoon Kingdom," Terra replied, cruelly, which it makes a few people scared.

"Correct! What have I taught you?" Collector asked.

"Danielle is the enemy," Terra answered, still not moving.

"And what must you do?" Collector grinned.

"I must _kill_ her!" Terra yelled. The cartoon characters roared in reply, cheering. Back at the kingdom, Ben walked past the toons as they stood aside, waiting for Beast Boy coming out. Ben came next to his wife, Dani, who sighed.

Beast Boy, now 16, still in his uniform from over the trail. Mina, Tails, and Erin stood the side of them, "Beast Boy." Knuckles and Omi walked on the tree branch, smiling. Lita gasped and hugged Kikki, smiling.

"Good luck, guys," said Leon.

"They'll be great," Momoko added.

"Their first hunt, so excited," Goaslyn grinned.

"You can do it," said Honker.

"It's your day," added Erin.

"Good luck, guys," Tails agreed.

"My, how you've grown!" said Danny, Dani's father. Ben walked towards his kid. Ben and Beast Boy hugged, while Dani looks down, sadly.

"You'll do just fine," Ben said. Beast Boy nods and reminded Dani, "Mom, you have to promise to let me do this on my own. Promise?"

Dani glances at Ben, who raised his eyebrow at her She rolled her eyes upward, "All right…I promise." Beast Boy smiles and hugs Dani. Lita and Kikki break into tears.

BeastBoy ran off to the fields. Dani looks down, as her other friends stood next to him. "Make sure he doesn't get hurt," she whispered.

"Wait, you promised that he can do in on his own." said Kikki.

"Don't worry, this is the last time I do this," said Dani as she left. Lita and Kikki begin humming in a show of nonchalance, and sidle away off the rock until they drop over the side and out of view.

At the fields, BB began his hunt, as he tried to keep quiet. He steps on a branch, which cracks and sends a herd of antelope running. BB and the others run frustrated after them, but failed.

"Ah, man!" Beast Boy said.

At the graveyard, Peruru, who is older, a little scarier but still wears his old outfit, and Evil Carly, stood at the ledge. "Yuck, this place is even creepier since the villains and the Anti-Toons ran off," said Evil Carly.

"Sheesh…" Peruru mumbled, with a kindling in his hands and jumped off.

"I'm not _scared_, okay?" EC asked, annoyed. They jumped down next to the sprouts; Peruru drops the kindling against the edge.

"I don't know why we have to be here, that's all," said EC, "If Terra was so _special_, why does she need us? I never even had a CHANCE!" Evil Carly yelled, as she gets her butt burned by a jet of hot gas from the ground. Peruru watches her with amusement, until his face lighten up and grins evilly as the near sprout burst, lighting the sticks ablaze.

"That's it," Peruru picks the stick up, "Now come on BB started his hunt. We have to move quickly!" Evil Carly grabs her burning stick, and leans her head over the vent's edge; it goes off, scorching her face, "Oooh, fire!" EC laughs crazily and bounds off after Peruru. Back at the fields, Sailor Jupiter and Kikki are following after Beast Boy. Kikki's tail sticking above the grass, while Lita rises up next to it, sees the tail, yelps in surprise, and ducks down. The two cross a clearing military-fashion, sniffing the air, and they dart from tree to tree with SWAT-team-style "Hup! Hup! Hup!" noises. Lita leaps into a hollow log and gestures as though with a two-way radio.

"Tango-Charley-Alpha, what's your position?" Lita asked.

Kikki became confused, "Umm…upright head turned slightly to the left…tail erect."

"Why do I bother?" Lita asked, she scans the horizon, framing Beast Boy in her fingers, "Ah-hah!" Beast Boy is stalking the antelope again. He carefully steps over the sticks and stones, until he knocks them over his feet, alerting the antelope into running yet again. He jumped out and trying to catch them again.

Lita and Kikki saw the herd running towards them and they shriek in fright. "This must be where the deer and the antelope play!" said Lita. As the antelope passes; they turned around and screamed, seeing Beast Boy standing there, panting. Lita recovers and chuckles nervously.

"Jupiter, what are you doing here?" Beast Boy asked, sternly.

"Uh…shopping," Lita lied, "We thought a nice pelt for the den, some throw pillows, a little potpourri…"

"My mother sent you," said Beast Boy, "After she promised to let me do this on my own but she lied!"

"No…she just doesn't want you to get hurt," said Kikki.

"I should have known she'd never give me a real chance!" Beast Boy ran past the others. "I'm doing this on my own, away from the kingdom!"

"Hey! Wait! Come back!" Lita yelled.

"Beast Boy, come back!" Kikki asked. She and Lita ran after him, but he's far ahead already, "Oh, great she's gone, again. That's just great! Somebody's gotta tie a boomerang around his neck,"

Beast Boy has run, towards the edge of the kingdom, but what he didn't know is that Evil Carly and Peruru are standing above, with their flaming sticks.

"Let's light fire!" EC shouted, when she and Peruru ran down the slope, Peruru laughs madly, while Evil Carly light the grass on fire, but circles around it, "Roasty toasty prince! Roasty toasty prince!" Evil Carly hopped around in circles. Soon she is standing in the center of the circle, "Hey, is it hot in here or is it just me?" she realized, "Fire!" Evil Carly rockets in the air and lands a good distance away, laughing like crazy.

"Come on, idiot!" Peruru growls and grabs EC, dragging her away. Meanwhile the antelope spook at something near Beast Boy, and they turn and began to gallop off. BB gives the chase, until he notices the fire burning on the horizon, and the antelope turn and run back in his direction. He panics, turns, and begins to run back the way he came; antelope and birds follow him. High above the flames, Collector and Terra stood there watching.

"The plan is in motion," Collector turns to Terra, "Go!" Terra didn't say a word, but she runs down the slope. At the Mystical Castle, Dani kept pacing around with Knuckles and Omi several steps away.

"Don't worry, Tails. He'll be fine. What could happen?" Omi asked. Dani looks up and gasps as she sees the smoke rising.

"No…no! Beast Boy!" Dani turns to Knuckles and Omi, "Knuckles, Omi, fly ahead! Find him!" Dani turned into a ghost and ran, followed by his friends and the other toons. Beast Boy is following a pair of zebras away from the flames, but finds himself trapped and hemmed in on all sides, choking on the thick smoke. He sees a high stone overhang above the flames; he turns into a lion, leaps up and tries to climb up the side, but he falls unconscious and turns in his human form upon reaching the top. Terra appears from the smoke and looms over him; he wakes for a moment and sees her baring her teeth down at him, then loses consciousness again. Terra picks him up around her shoulder and begins to carry him away from the fire. He leaps across chasms with flames roaring, and then tumbles with Beast Boy down a slope into a pool of water, where Beast Boy begins to sink. Terra dives for him and drags him to shore. Knuckles and Omi, flying overhead on an Extreme Gear, watches the event.

Knuckles gasped, "Oh no, we must tell Dani!" Knuckles flew back to find Dani with Omi. Terra carries Beast Boy to shore, until he woke up, gasping for breath, "Where…where am I?"

"You're safe in the Cartoon Kingdom," Terra replied.

"The kingdom…no!" Beast Boy got up, glaring at Terra, "Why did you bring me here? Who do you think you are?"

"I think I'm the one who just saved your life!" Terra snapped.

"Look, I have everything under control!" said BB.

"Not from where I'm standing," Terra smirked.

"The move downwind!" BB began to leave. Terra growled and ran in front of him, smirking. BB decided to jump side to side, but Terra kept getting in her way.

"What are you doing?" Terra asked, until BB noticed, "Terra?"

Terra smiled, knowing that she met her long-time friend. "Beast Boy!" Dani yelled, as she, her friends, and the other toons arrived. Dani jumps in front of Beast Boy, snarling and growling at Terra.

"Garfield, you're alright!" Ben and Beast Boy hugged each other, until BB glared at Dani, "Mother, how could you break your promise?"

"It's a good thing I did. I almost lost you. No more hunts for you, not ever! I'll hunt them for you," said Dani.

"I was doing fine! Even before Terra…" said Beast Boy.

"Terra?" Dani never forgets that Terra is Collector's son. Dani roars at Terra, who glares at her, pcik up rocks with her powers.

"Dani?" Ben asked, as Dani glares at him.

"Hey you!" Mina yelled from the hill side, "How dare you saved the queen's son!"

"Yeah!" Erin and Tails agreed.

"You save him?" Dani asked, very surprise, "Why?"

"I humbly asked to join your clan," Terra replied.

"No!" Dani said, immediately, "You were banished with the other Outsiders!"

"I have left these freaks! I am a rouge. Judge me now, for what I am…or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?" Terra asked. Dani snarls and paced around.

"Dani, you owe her your son's life," said Ben.

"Ben's right, sire," said Omi, "Clearly we are in her debt... and royal protocol demands that all debts be paid. Though in this case you might want to make an exception." Dani paces around some more for a moment, and then makes her decision, "My father's law will prevail. For now, I reserve judgment. We'll see who you really are."

Terra smiles inwardly and looks sidelong at BB, who smiles back at him. Knuckles turns his back on Terra, "Hmph, riffraff!" Knuckles just walked off with Omi. All make their way back to Pride Rock, with Terra walking behind Dani and growling to herself that the plan is working.


	7. Chapter 7: Having Fun

Chapter 7 is here. Enjoy!

* * *

As night falls at Toon Castle, Dani notices Terra is about to go into the inner cave with the toons and humans; Dani growls and jumps in front of Terra with a growl and intimidates her away from the cavern opening as she goes inside. Terra realized that she's not allowed to go in, but she goes next to the rock to sleep. Beast Boy walks toward Terra, smiling, "Hey, thanks for saving me, today."

"What kind a hunter are you, Prince?" Terra asked, "You almost got yourself killed out there."

"What?" BB asked.

"You wouldn't last three days on your own," Terra smirked.

BB gasped, "Oh, and I suppose you could teach me?"

"Heh…yeah," Terra chuckled.

"Garfield!" Dani shouts from the cave.

"Coming," BB shouted and said to Terra, "All right, impress me. We start at dawn." BB walks back to the cavern. Terra chuckles, "I'll look forward to it."

Meanwhile, Evil Carly, Collector, and NegaDuck watched from a near by hill. Evil Carly gasped, "Oh, did you see that? She let him go! If that were me…"

"Shut up, idiot!" NegaDuck snapped, "That fire-rescue worked perfectly and Dani fell for it!"

"Now, the closer Terra gets to the daughter, the closer she'll get to Dani. And once she has Dani alone…" Collector sliced the young tree from its trunk. In the middle of the night, Dani tossed and turned in her sleep, dreaming of the moment her mother died. In her dream, she is at the top of the ledge, reaching down for Juniper, who is just out of reach.

"Danielle! Dani! Help me!" June shouted, still having trouble on the ledge.

"Mother!" Dani shouted. Suddenly, Dani heard an evil laugh; she turned around and saw Mistress 9, now bigger and scarier, laughing on the rocks against the moonlight. Dani continued to reach June, "Mommy…just…a little…farther…" Dani felt M9, latching her on her arm with the nails, "Gotcha! Trust me…"

"Dani!" Dani saw June slipping off the ledge and into the gorge.

"_**NOOOO!!"**_ Dani screamed, as she saw June falling to her death. Dani turns to Mistress 9, glaring at her, "Mistress 9!" M9 kept laughing, until she morphs into Terra, still laughing. Dani's eyes widen, "Terra?" Terra suddenly lets go, throwing Dani down after June turning into her human form. She is still laughing. At the moment of impact, she wakes, panting. She looks around in fright, calms herself, and goes back to sleep next to Ben. The next morning, Dani got out of the cave, stretches, and walks to the valley floor, where the water is. Dani decided to take a drink to calm down to forget the nightmare she had. What she didn't know, is that Terra hid behind the rock, holding a rock with her powers. She was about to strike, until Beast Boy jumps in front of her, from around the rock.

"Good morning," BB laughs, "I'm ready for my first lesson." BB jumps around, very frisky, "Surprised you, huh?"

Terra looks back toward the watering hole; Dani is gone.

"Hey, come on, let's go!" BB ran off laughing. Terra is still dumbstruck and took a last glance at the watering hole. She growls that her chance to kill Dani has failed, but she'll try again. Terra turns and follows BB. That day, Terra stood in front of the grass, but she keeps hearing noises from BB. Terra smiles bemusedly to herself.

"Three…two…one…" Terra mumbled.

"Gotcha!" BB leaps towards Terra, but she ducks. BB tumbles over on the ground. Terra steps over to his head, looking down at him. BB chuckles, "You can hear me…huh?"

"Only...a lot. You're still breathing too hard. Relax... feel the earth under your feet or paws... so it doesn't shift and make noise," BB did the same thing Terra did, until a flock of Spearows interrupts them, alighting beyond a nearby hill.

"Ssshh…watch the master and learn," said Terra. Terra runs silently down into a gully, then up the other side. Leaping over the ridge top, she pounces with hands full of rocks fully extended right down on top of Lita, who is foraging for bugs there.

"_**AAAAHHHHHH!!"**_ Lita screamed, hugging each other, as Terra freezes in the position in which she hits the ground, with her rocks; she skids to a halt with Lita in front of him.

"Don't eat me! Please! I... I... I never really met your tyrant. I mean, uh-- Mistress 9. M9. Oh, heck of a guy. A little moody, but, I..." said Lita.

"Lita, what are you doing here?" BB asked.

"Beast Boy! Thank goodness!" said Lita.

"Don't tell me that you guys are following us," said BB.

"Well, for once, we're not following you, BB," said Lita. "This just happens to be the best smorgasbord in the kingdom. Bugs everywhere!" Lita shouted, as she indicates the field of bugs, with the flock of Spearows eating contentedly away "But, you don't call for a reservation, and-- yeesh!" Lita turned toward the Spearows, "Get outta here, ya scavengers. Go on! Shoo! Shoo!" Lita tried to scare away the Spearows, but one bit him on the nose. Lita covered his nose, which it turned red.

Kikki rushes down the hill, and back up, scattering Spearows, who come back to land right where they were. BB watch with amusement, Terra with bewilderment. Kikki panted, while stood there, with dozen of Spearows on her.

"Jupiter, I'm getting tired. I gotta lose some pounds!" said Kikki.

"Shoo! Go on! Shoo! Shoo!" Lita scared off the Spearows off Kikki, while Beast Boy and Terra ran down the hill, as BB still laughs.

"Hey, maybe she can help," said Kikki.

"Oh! Yeah... there's an idea. Right. Let the vicious Outsider…" Lita paused for a moment, "Hey! Wait! I have an idea! What if she helps?"

"What?" Kikki asked.

"You wanna lend a hand?" Lita asked Terra, "Use those earth-lifting powers! Work with me!"

"Huh?" Terra asked.

"Like this," BB turns into a lion and roars, causing the Spearows to fly away.

"Wooo hoo! C'mon, do it again! Do it again!" said Lita. Terra did the same thing with her rock powers and the Spearows flew away.

"Yee-haa!" Lita shouted and she and the others began to run. Terra is clueless, when she and the others run downhill, "Why are we doing this? What's the point of this training?"

"Training? This is just for fun!" BB replied.

"Fun?" Terra asked, never heard the word before. Lita began to runs as she holds a Spearows and let's it go, "You gotta get out more often. Fun! Yeee-haa!"

"Yeee-haa! Yeee-haaa!" Terra is getting the idea. The group runs down between rows of rocks, as Terra yelled, "Yeee-haaa!" Suddenly, they stop running, as they saw the herd of Rhydons, blocking their way, while the Spearows are on top.

"Uh oh," said Beast Boy. The Spearows blew raspberries at them and the Rhydons are angry. They screamed and ran off as Kikki got on Lita, with the Rhydons on their tail. Terra and Beast Boy slid on the path, while Lita and Kikki, in her arms, turns a corner using the edge of a small overhang.

"Hey Rhydon!" Lita yelled. The Rhydons ran pass by, when the group hid themselves, laughing.

"What a blast!" Terra said in excitement.

"Oh, sorry," said Kikki. Lita gave Terra a noogie, "You're okay, kid."

"Hey," said Terra.

"You're okay," Lita smiled. They now try to squeeze out of the crevice, until BB's lips are close to Terra's lips. They looked at each other, both quite embarrassing.

"Sorry," BB blushed.

"Hey, are you guys coming or what?" Lita asked. Terra and Beast Boy walked off side by side with their friends, laughing.


	8. Chapter 8: Upendi

Here's Chapter 8, Enjoy!

--

At night, Terr and BB are lying on their back, laughing as they look up at the stars. Terra did have a great time of having fun. "See that, see that?" Terra asked, pointing up at the sky, "Look at that, it's really pretty!"

"What? Oh yeah!" said BB, "Look, there's one that looks like a baby rabbit. See the fluffy tail?"

"Yeah...hey! There's one that looks like two dragons killing each other for a scrap of meat!" Terra laughed, but this isn't BB's cup of tea and she glances.

"Ah, never done this before," said Terra.

"Really? My mother and I used to do this all the time. She says all the great Queens of the past are up there," said BB.

"You think Mistress 9 is up there?" Terra asked, but she and BB stared at each other. Terra got up and moves off, "She wasn't my mother, but she was still…" Terra sighs, "…part of me."

BB got up and walked next to her, "My mother said there was a…a darkness in Mistress 9 that she couldn't escape."

"Maybe there's a darkness in me too," Terra looked down, sadly. BB held her hand, and they began to kiss. Meanwhile, Dani watches them from the hill some distance away; she addresses the sky, "Mother, I am lost. Terra is one of them. Mistress 9's heir. How can I accept her?"

"Dani?" Tails turns around a sees Ben walking towards her.

"I was…seeking counsel from the Great Queens," said Dani.

"Did they help?" Ben asked.

Dani sighs, "Silent as stars. My mother would never…"

Ben leaned his head on his wife's head, "Oh Tails, you want so much to walk the path expected of you. Perhaps Terra does not." Dani looks surprised, "What? How did you know what…" Ben chuckles, "I can see them down there just as easily as you can. Get to know them and see." He turns and walks off; after a moment of hesitation, Dani follows. Terra and Beast Boy continued the kiss, but she pulls away clearing her throat.

"What's wrong?" BB asked.

"Nothing," Terra replied.

"Terra…" BB is worried.

"It's just that... my whole life I've been trained to..." she stops, "Nothing. I gotta go," Terra turns and walks off.

"Terra, wait," said BB. Terra pauses a moment, and looks back at Beast Boy's face, staring back at her; she looks away and moves to continue, but is stopped by Mina's finger pointing up from the grass, "And where are you going?"

"Uhh, nowhere," Terra answered. Mina springs up, "That's what you think!" Mina slips under Terra and vanishes in the grass.

"Who was that?" Terra asked, confused.

"Uh…friend of the family," BB chuckled, until he and Terra saw Mina playing flute to Erin and Tails. Mina puts the flute in her case and darts away, tugging Terra's arm, laughing, "Come on! You follow Mina; she and her friends knows the way!"

"The way where?" Terra asked.

"You follow, you see! Hurry now!" Mina yelled from the cliff.

"Terra, come on!" BB ran, giggling. The kids followed Mina, Erin, and Tails, who is jumping tree to tree, laughing eerily.

"Where is their taking us?" Terra asked, as she and BB went to the beautiful place in the kingdom.

"To a special place in your heart…called Upendi," Erin pushes their lips together. Terra and Beast Boy sat on a big leaf, as Mina rowed, singing.

Mina: _**There's a place where the crazy moon**_

_**Makes the Aipoms sing and the Ottsels swoon**_

_**And the sultry scent of the lotus bloom**_

_**Will carry you away**_

_**Where the Yoshis swing from the jungle vines**_

_**And the ninjas rhumba in a conga line**_

_**And the Xiaolin Dragons are intertwined**_

_**As the stars come out to play**_

_**In Upendi**_

_**Where the passion fruit grows sweet**_

_**And it's so divine**_

_**That you lose your mind**_

_**As it sweeps you off your feet**_

_**In Upendi**_

_**Without a worry or a care**_

_**It just takes two**_

_**To make it true**_

_**Your heart will lead you there**_

"Where is it?" Beast Boy asked. Mina covered his eyes, "No place you don't take with you," BB giggled.

_**You better watch your step 'cause the path is steep**_

_**Better hold your breath cause the water's deep**_

_**It's a long way down over Lovers' Leap**_

_**But falling's half the fun!**_

_**In Upendi**_

_**Where the passion fruit grows sweet**_

_**And it's so divine**_

_**That you lose your mind**_

_**As it sweeps you off your feet**_

_**In Upendi**_

_**Without a worry or a care**_

_**It just takes two**_

_**To make it true**_

_**Your heart will take you there**_

_**You can beat the bush like there's no tomorrow**_

_**From Tanganyika to Kilimanjaro**_

_**But you'll find Upendi wherever you are**_

_**Oh underneath the sun**_

"Upendi means 'love,' doesn't it?" BB asked Terra.

"Welcome to Upendi!" said Mina.

Mina, Erin, Tails, and chorus: _**In Upendi**_

_**Where the passion fruit grows sweet**_

_**And it's so divine**_

_**That you lose your mind**_

_**As it sweeps you off your feet**_

Mina and BB:_** In Upendi**_

_**Without a worry or a care**_

_**It just takes two**_

_**To make it true**_

_**Your heart will take you there**_

As the song ends, Terra and BB sang together as they walked back home. At Mystical Castle, alone.

"Good night," said Terra.

"Good night," BB walks off to the main cavern, after looking back in Terra's direction and sighing dreamily, and Terra goes back to her standing stone on the promontory; Dani appears in the direction BB is walking, and she approaches Terra.

"It's kinda cold tonight, huh?" Dani asked, "Come on in." Terra smiled, as she followed Dani into the cave. Meanwhile, Peruru and NegaDuck watched from the distances Dani and Terra make their way back to the cavern.

"Get her!" NegaDuck whispered.

"What are you waiting for? Terra, get him!" Peruru whispered. They both lied down and stare with despair as they realized Terra is not going to attack Dani. They both growled.

"We gotta report this to Collector," said NegaDuck, as he and Peruru rushed back to tell Collector. Collector snarls, "Are you two sure?"

"Affirmative. We saw it with our own eyes," NegaDuck replied.

"Terra cannot betray us!" Collector growled.


	9. Chapter 9: She's not One of Us

Enjoy Chapter 9, but I don't like the part where Dani banishes Terra.

--

That morning, Terra walks out of the cave; she needs to tell Beast Boy the truth of why she came here, "Okay, I have to tell him. Oh, where do I start? 'Beast Boy…Wuya had a plot and I was part of it. But I don't wanna be because…because I love you,'" Terra sighs, "Oh, he'll never believe me. But I gotta try." Terra sees Beast Boy walking out of the cave, as she was about to go in, "Beast Boy, I need to talk to you."

"Beast Boy, I don't want you talking to her!" Dani said, sternly. BB glared at her, but she smiled, "I want to talk to him." Beast Boy's face brightens; Dani winks at him, and she and Terra go out onto the promontory and down onto the field. Dani and Terra walks in the field, where it was newly burnt.

"Mistress 9 couldn't let go of his hate and in the end, it destroyed him," said Dani.

"I've... never heard the story of M9 that way," said Terra, "She truly was a killer."

"Fire is a killer," Dani continues, "Sometimes, what's left behind can grow better than the generation before..." She puts her hand down and raises some dust; when she lifts it, a young plant is there, "…If given the chance." Suddenly, an evil chuckle from the dust surrounding them. Terra gasps as she realizes what's happening. Many dark cartoons appear from the clouds of dust, surrounding them. The cartoon's eyes glow a bright, sinister red.

"No...oh, no...no..." Terra didn't like this, until she sees Collector walking out of the dust, "Why Dani…"

"Collector!" Dani transformed into her ghost form.

"What are you doing out here, and so alone?" Collector asked, as the cartoon characters circled around them, "Well done, Terra, just like we always planned."

"You!" Dani glared at Terra.

"No! I didn't have anything to do with this!" Terra begged.

"Attack!" Collector ordered. The cartoons began to attack Dani, as she began to fight them.

"No!" Terra yelled. Terra tries to help Tails, but is battered off by a dragon and falls to the side, hitting her head on a rock. Dani is thrown to the bottom of a ravine; the cartoons slide down the slope towards him.

"Yes, we've got her!" Collecto yelled. Peruru, Evil Carly, NegaDuck and the other toons attack again, forcing Dani to flee down the canyon.

"Remember your training! As a unit!" Collector yelled some more. Dani is trapped; she tries to climb up the walls of the canyon, using the piled-up logs to gain purchase; Terra is above her on the ledge.

"Dani!" Terra shouted.

"Get her, Terra! Get her! Do it now!" Collector shouted, but she didn't. Evil Carly jumps from the crowd, "I'll do it for you, Father!" EC laughs as she bounds up the logs, "Father, are you watching?" she said, softly, "I'm doing it for you and I'm doing it for me," EC chases Dani up a slope with several broken logs strewn across it. Just as Dani reaches the top, Evil Carly grabs her ankle, "This is my moment of glory!"

The log on which Evil Carly has her feet breaks, causing Evil Carly to lose her grip on Dani's ankle and begin to fall. Dani reaches the top, but the pile of logs rolls down the slope with EC among them; they all land in a heap at the bottom of the ravine. Evil Carly lies trapped under a large log. She looks up to the top of the slope to see one final log rapidly falling in her direction. She grimaces, terrified, as the log hits her. Terra rushes down to help free Evil Carly, but she is swatted aside by Collector, who pulls enough logs aside to see Evil Carly's face.

"Evil Carly…" said Collector.

"Sh..." Collector hushed him, as he rocked her face with his hand.

"I-I want you to know... I love you, Daddy..." Evil Carly is now dead. Peruru appears next to Collector on the edge of the log, "Evil Carly…" he and Collector are now sad. Back at the kingdom, Dani is walking back, very weak. She still can't even fly. Beast Boy sees her from a distance off, "Mother…Mother! Knuckles, Omi get help!"

"Oh yes, help at once…of course!" Knuckles and Omi ran off. Dani kept walking in great pain, as Lita, Kikki, and Gosalyn, reach him.

"Mother?" BB asked.

"Tails, talk to me! What happen?" Lita asked. Dani coughs, wheezing, having a hard time speaking, "Terra…ambush," Dani collapse on the ground, turning back to her human form.

"No…" BB is shocked, while Gosalyn hoists Dani on her back.

"It's alright, buddy, we're here for you," Lita and Kikki said, as they began to walk, dragging Dani back to the cave. Meanwhile, the cartoon characters gathered in a memorial of Evil Carly.

"Mistress 9, watch over my poor Evil Carly," Collector turns on Terra, glaring at her, "You!" Terra got his attention, until he slashed his sharp pencils across her face. Terra yelled in pain, as she looks away, but soon turns her head, glaring at Collector. He recoils at the sight, shocked; Terra now has a scar over her cheeck just like Mistress 9's. Collector recovers quickly, "What have you done?!"

"I-I-I didn't mean to... it-it-it wasn't my fault, I..." Terra said forcefully, "I did nothing!"

"Exactly! And in doing so, you betrayed your clan…betrayed Mistress 9!" Collector said.

"I want nothing more to do with her!" Terra shouted.

"You cannot escape it!" Collector snapped, "Evil Carly is dead because of you!"

"No…" said Terra.

"You killed your own sister!"

"No!" Terra turns and runs out passed NegaDuck, who is growling, about to go after her, but Collector stopped, "Let her go! Dani has hurt me for the last time... now she's corrupted Terra! Listen to me... Dani is injured and weak. Now is the time to attack! We will take her entire kingdom... by force!" Collector laughed evilly, while the cartoons cheered in reply. Back at Toon Castle, Dani is waking up, as Ben, Honker, Leon, Momoko, and Gosalyn is taking care of her.

"Mom, it can't be true," said Beast Boy. All of the cartoons and animals were gathered, until they see Terra.

"It's Terra!" said Ulrich, "What is she doing here?"

"That's Terra!" Raven said.

"Look at that scar," Jenny added, as she and the others let Terra pass.

"I can't believe she's here," said Rika.

"That's Terra?" Jack asked.

"Terra!" Beast Boy said, happily, as he ran towards her, but Dani snarls and jumps forward, cutting him off. Terra approaches down the narrow aisle between the people.

"I never trusted her," said Robin.

"It's the Outsider," Jazz added.

"It's that little troublemaker!" Double D said.

"Why I outta…let me at her, let me at her," said Lita, "Here, hold me back."

"Okay," Kikki began to hold her long bow ribbons.

"Let me at her, let me at her!" Lita said, runninging.

"Okay," Kikki lets him go. Lita lurched forward; turning back to Kikki, "I think you're missing the basic point here."

"Uh…" Kikki began to think. Terra kept proceeding, as the other watched her. "What is she doing here?" Cyborg asked.

"She doesn't belong here," said Starfire.

"Look at that scar on her face," Ratchet added.

"She looks just like Mistress 9," Sly agreed.

"Why have you come back?" Dani asked Terra.

"Dani, I had nothing to do with…" said Terra.

"You don't belong here!" Dani snapped.

"Please, I ask your forgiveness," Terra begged.

"Mom, please…listen to her," BB begged.

"Silence!" Dani yelled at BB and turns to Terra, "When you first came here, you asked for judgment..."

"Give her what he deserves!" Odd shouted. Dani continues, "…And I pass it now."

"Kick him out!" Ron shouted.

"That's right!" Harry added.

"Judgment day is here!" Hermione shouted.

"Exile!" Dani yelled.

"No!" said Beast Boy. Terra began to look at the people, as they began to stomp their feet.

"No!" Beast Boy ran towards Terra, but Antuari and Gibson blocked him, "Terra…" Terra kept watching, until Sora, Roxas and Riku are ganging up on him, holding their Keyblades.

_**Deception**_

_**Disgrace**_

_**Evil has plain as the scar on her face**_

Odd: _**Deception (an outrage!)**_

Sokka: _**Disgrace (for shame!)**_

Katara: _**She asked for trouble the moment he came**_

Terra began to dodge the attacks from the Xiaolin Dragons, making her run.

Max: _**Deception (an outrage!)**_

Jack: _**(You know these Outsider types)**_

Ratchet: _**Evil as plain as the scar on his face**_

Starfire: _**(See you later, alligator)**_

Robin: _**Deception (an outrage!)**_

Shadow: _**(Just leave us alone!)**_

Harry: _**Disgrace (for shame!)**_

Sonic: _**(Traitor, go back with your own!)**_

Katara: _**She asked for trouble the moment he came**_

Rika: _**(See you later, alligator!)**_

After Terra kept running away from everyone, Dani kept watching him, as the flock to Staravias flew down towards Terra, attacking her.

All: _**Born in grief**_

_**Raised in hate**_

_**Helpless to defy his fate**_

_**Let her run**_

_**Let her live**_

_**But do not forget**_

_**What we cannot forgive**_

_**And she is not one of us**_

_**She has never been one of us**_

Beast Boy ran passed Antuari and Gibson, but he is blocked, again, by Sam and Tucker.

_**She is not part of us**_

_**Not our kind**_

Terra is hounded from the kingdom. As she runs, she sees her reflection in the pool change to that of Mistress 9.

_**Someone once lied to us**_

_**Now we're not so blind**_

_**For we knew she would do what he's done**_

_**And we know that she'll never be one of us**_

Toph: _**She is not one of us!**_

Terra has no choice, but to leave the kingdom, never to come back.

Jak: _**Deception**_

Raimundo: _**Disgrace**_

Beast Boy began to weep, as he watched Terra, leaving.

_**Deception**_

_**Disgrace**_

_**Deception**_

Dani turns away, knowing that her job is done. Meanwhile, Mina, Erin, Tails, and Hotaru holding Erin watches Terra, leaving from a distance, "Oh no…" Mina put her hand on her face, knowing that the plan has failed as Hotaru cried on Erin, all thanks to Dani.


	10. Chapter 10: Love Will Find Away

This chapter is for all the lovers out there. I hope you enjoy it.

--

That evening, Dani stood at the ledge of the balancie, staring at the distance, after she exiled Terra, again. Beast Boy is shocked of what she did, "Mother, please reconsider!"

"You will not go anywhere without an escort from now on!" said Dani.

"No! That's not…" said Beast Boy.

"She used you to get to me!"

"No! She loves me…for me!"

"Because you are my son! You will not leave Mystical Castle. You will stay where I can keep an eye on you...away from her!"

"You don't know her!"

"I know she's following in Mistress 9's footprints and I must follow my mother's…"

"You will never be Juniper Lee, you jerk!"

Dani is stung, but silenced…Beasy Boy breaks down and runs back to his den to lie down, sobbing. He sees a stream of light shining through a hole in the wall. Determined, he pushes his way through the wall as snake, then he turned human and runs down away from Mystical Castle, searching for Terra. He tracks the same path Terra took while fleeing Mystical Castle, but cannot find her.

"Terra? Terra…" He walks through the stream Terra walked through, looking down at his reflection. Curiously, only half of his body is clear. He continues looking through a cave, calling her name, "Terra…" Terra reflects on Terra and their time together, all they have seen and been through.

Beast Boy: _**In a perfect world**_

_**One we've never known**_

_**We would never need to face the world alone**_

_**They can have the world**_

_**We'll create our own**_

_**I may not be brave or strong or smart**_

_**But somewhere in my secret heart**_

Beast Boy looks up at the sky, seeing their rabbit and two dragons in the sky, remembering.

_**I know**_

_**Love will find a way**_

_**Anywhere I go**_

_**I'm home**_

_**If you are there beside me**_

He moves to a log overhanging the stream. He sits down on it, depressed. When he opens his eyes and peers at his reflection, he sees that it is; again, only half clear.

_**Like dark turning into day**_

_**Somehow we'll come through**_

_**Now that I've found you**_

_**Love will find a way**_

Beast Boy is sitting on a high knoll, with his head bowed. The scene moves to Terra, who is approaching Beast Boy from behind him.

Terra: _**I was so afraid**_

_**Now I realize**_

_**Love is never wrong**_

_**And so it never dies**_

Beast Boy turns and notices Terra.

_**There's a perfect world**_

_**Shining in your eyes**_

Beast Boy and Terra: _**And if only they could feel it too**_

_**The happiness I feel with you**_

They came together and hugged and kissed lovingly.

_**They'd know**_

_**Love will find a way**_

_**Anywhere we go**_

_**We're home**_

_**If we are there together**_

_**Like dark turning into day**_

_**Somehow we'll come through**_

_**Now that I've found you**_

_**Love will find a way**_

_**I know love will find a way**_

Two butterflies flutter around Terra and BB. Terra brightens up at the sight of them, and laughing, rushes off after them, with BB in pursuit. They wrestle briefly, then catch sight of themselves in a reflection.

"Hey look, we are one," said Terra. BB smiles back then realizes what Terra just said and looks shocked, "What?"

"Let's get outta here. We'll run away together! And start a pride... all our own," said Terra.

BB chuckles, "Terra we have to go back."

"You're kidding. We're finally together!" said Terra.

"Our place is with our pride. If we run away, they'll be divided forever," said BB, as Terra considers, but doesn't seem entirely convinced.

"Race you back!" said Terra, as they ran off together, laughing.


	11. 11: Battle for the Kingdom

The last Chapter and then I'll make a Lion King 1 1/2 parody soon.

--

The Outsiders are crossing a river on the way to Mystical Castle to claim what they want. At Mystical Castle, Lita and Kikki were talking inside of the cave, where Beast Boy was.

"I can't believe we lost him, again!" said Lita, "This is the eight thousandth time!"

"Ooh," Kikki said.

"I thought you were gonna watch him!" Lita snapped.

"Me?" Kikki asked, "You were gonna watch him!"

"I thought you were gonna watch him!"

"No, you were gonna watch him!"

"You were gonna watch him!"

"Aah! Watch this!" Kikki leaps onto Lita.

"Oww! Take that, you creepy monkey!" Lita pulled Kikki's hair, "Say it! Say it!"

"Fat! Fat! Fatty fat, fat!" said Kikki.

They're all-out, wrestling when Dani approaches, "What are you doing?"

They leap to attention, "Good question," said Lita, "Now, let us ask one."

"Hippo-thetically..." said Kikki.

"Very _hypo_-thetical, there's this guy..." said Lita. "But she's not a half girl half ghost. No! No, she's not a ghost... yeesh," said Lita, while Dani is looking amused, "Definitely not a lion. And, uh... uh... her son, um, say... vanished."

"Garfield is _gone_?" Dani asked, very shocked, until Knuckles and Omi came in, "Sire! The Outsiders are on the attack...heading this way! It's _war_!"

"Knuckles, Omi, find Beast Boy! We'll assemble the toons, and humans. Move! Now!" Dani ordered. A storm gathers as the two clans close on the field of battle; rain mats Dani's hair as he advances. Cartoons and animals skitter away from between the advancing dragons and humans. Fearows circle overhead. Beast Boy and Terra rush home as fast as they can. The two clans face each other across the field; when all are assembled, Lita and Kikki moon the Outsiders.

"Nah nah nah nah nah nah!" the two of them said.

"It's over, Dani!" said Collector, "I have dreamt of nothing else for years!"

"Boy... does he need a hobby," Lita rolled her eyes.

"Last chance, Collector: Go home!" Dani, in her ghost form, ordered.

"I _am_ home!" Collector said, as lightning flashes and thunder cracks, "Attack!" The two opposing lines advance toward each other, first walking, and then picking up speed until they hit at a full run. Collector coaches his clan from a high rock, "Go for the eyes! Break her jaw! Hit her low! Get them! Do what you must!" Beast Boy and Terra approach from a distance, but the dust of the battle is already rising; they're worried, but they rush towards the battlefield at full speed anyway.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Kikki asked.

"There's only one thing we can do, Kikki: "When the going gets tough, the tough get going." That's our motto!" said Lita.

"I thought our motto was 'Hakuna Matata,'" said Kikki.

"Kikki, stop living in the past!" said Lita, "We need a new motto." They ran screaming into the battle, trying to appear as menacing as they can. They are stopped short by Will; they turn and run back the way they came.

"Like I said: Let's get going!" Lita screamed and ran, followed by Kikki. Terra and Beast Boy run down an embankment covered with fallen logs; Terra nearly slips, but catches onto one of the logs and jumps down safely. The logs begin shifting. Back at the fight, Peruru appears on a ledge above Ben, "Where's your hansome son, Ben 10?"

"Peruru!" Ben snapped, turning into DiamondHead. Peruru leaps down onto Ben; the two roll down the hill, fighting fiercely.

Lita and Kikki are being chased by a number of cartoons. They get backed up against a wall, surrounded; Kikki puts her face to the wall and covers her eyes. Lita looks around, panicking, and finally sees a way out; she grabbed Kikki's arms with her golden ring and pointed to the catoons.

"Don't anybody move! This thing's loaded. We'll let you have it!" said Lita. The enemy cartoons all shriek and turn tail, fleeing over the horizon.

"Yeah! Yeah... talk about your winds of war," said Lita, until NegaDuck came from behind. They turned around and screamed, when NegaDuck chuckled, "Well, looks like I'll be destorying someone, staring with you, girls!" NegaDuck is about to attack Lita and Kikki, until he got hit by the a kick from Gosalyn.

"Keep you ugly hands off our best friends!" Gosalyn snapped.

"You!" NegaDuck snapped, "Now, you're gonna get it, you ugly duckling and your ugly duckling family, too!"

"Ugly Duckling?!" Gosalyn's eyes glowed in rage, "The toons didn't raise no stinking ugly duckling! Nor do my family! Understand?!" Gosalyn snapped and tacked NegaDuck. They began to fight by fighting skills. Gosalyn swung her fist to hit NegaDuck, but he grabbed it and throws Gosalyn and let's go of Gosalyn, until she smashed into the rocks.

NegaDuck chuckled evilly, as Gosalyn is too weak to get up, "Well, looks like I'll be the winner and the most powerful for the Sleketon forever! Say goodbye!"

"Good bye!" Honker attacked him from behind. DarkWing Duck, Lunchpad, and Honker helped her up.

"You alright?" Lunchpad asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

"Gosalyn, use your arrows," said Darkwing Duck.

"Yeah, this will finish him off!" Honker added. Gosalyn smirked, as he looked at NegaDuck, getting weak from the attacks from DarkWing Duck. She took her shirt off and revealed her QuiverWing Quack outfit, took her arrows out and threw them at NegaDuck. NegaDuck screamed, when he got smashed into rocks, until he's knocked out. Back on the battlefield, Collector is laughing as he views the battle turning in him favor, "Dani…" he jumps down, "You're mine!" He and his two backup cartoons approach Dani, who is fighting off several enemies at once. The toons and humans part, making way for Collector and Dani to fight one-on-one. Just as they are about to land the first blows, Beast Boy and Terra leap into the scene, and stand between the two enemies, pointing their rock powers and as a lion in their hero modes.

"Beast Boy?" Dani asked.

"Terra!" Collector said, as Terra stares at him, her eyes narrowing at his mention of her name, "Move!"

"Stand aside," said Dani.

"Mom, this has to stop," said BB.

"You're even weaker than I thought. Get out of the way!" Collector snapped at Terra.

"You'll never hurt Beast Boy…or Dani. Not when I'm here," said Terra, while Collector gasps.

"Stay out of this!" said Dani, to Beast Boy.

"A wise Queen once told me, 'We are one.' I didn't understand what he meant... now I do," said BB.

"But…they…" said Dani.

"Them...us. Look at them...they are us. What differences do you see?" BB asked. Dani pauses; the battle has stopped. As Dani and Beast Boy look at one another, the clouds part and the rain stops. Finally, Dani and her son hugged.

"Peruru, now!" ordered Collector.

"No, Father! Beast Boy's right" Peruru grabs Rini's hand and walks over to Dani's side, turning around to face Collector, "Enough." Collector's other cartoons look shocked.

"If you will not fight... then you will die as well," said Collector. Some of Collector's cartoons begin to move over onto Dani's side. Collector's eyes begin to panic as his whole pride leaves him, "Wh-wha... Where are you going? Get back here!"

"Let it go, Collector. It's time to put the past behind us," said Dani.

"I'll never let it go!" Collector snapped, while more logs pile up in the river, forming a dam, "This is for you, Mistress 9," Collector leaps at Dani, but Beast Boy catches him in mid-flight and rolls over with him; the toon and teen tumble down the embankment.

"Beast Boy!" Dani shouted.

"Beast Boy!" Terra added. Dani jumps down the slope, trying desperately to reach Collector, but he and Collector have already fallen too far for him to catch up. Beast Boy manages to catch a hold on the ledge, slowing his descent enough for his to jump onto a small ledge. Collecto clings to the rocks some distance below BB, hanging by his hands.

"Hold on, Beast Boy!" Ben yelled. The dam of logs breaks; the river suddenly begins to swell to many times its normal flow.

"Dani! Dani…the river!" Ben yelled. The river is rapidly rushing to fill the canyon. Dani leaps from rock face to rock face, trying to reach Beast Boy. Below, Collector hangs precariously from the rock face. BB is above on the ledge.

"Collector, give me your hand!" said BB, but Collector swipes at BB, growling. He slips further down the rock face; he glances at the tumbling water and logs below.

"Collector, come on…I'll help you," said Beast Boy. He slides further down the rock wall, scrabbling for traction on the rock, but is unable to climb up.Collector falls back-first into the churning water below. The water and logs carry him under, and the flow in the canyon gradually subsides. Terra looks down where her father fell, closes her eyes, and lets out a sigh. Dani is waiting on the rocks near BB, "Beast Boy…"

"Mom…I tried," said BB.

"Beast Boy!" Ben hugged his son.

"Wow, that was really brave!" said Kikki. Beast Boy and Terra approach each other.

"Terra…" said BB.

"Oh, Beast Boy…" Terra smiled.

"Terra, I was wrong," said Dani, "You belong here," BB leans into Terra, "Let's go home…all of us." The two clans slowly walk back to Mystical Castle, with "We Are One" playing in the background. Mina, Tails, and Erin holding Hotaru blesses the union of Beast Boy and Terra with a gesture of her flute when Terra saw Hotaru she hugs her.

"I love moments like this!" said Kikki.

"Yeah," Lita added.

"Love. Not like…_love!_" Both Lita and Kikki said. Knuckles and Omi isn't amused. Lita and Lita burst into tears as they hug each other then they grabbed Knuckles and Omi. The boys shields themself with his arms but they kissed them on the cheeck but the girls kiss them on the lips. Dani and Ben lead the procession through the rest of the clan, flanking them with bowed heads; Beast Boy and Terra follow. Both couples make their way to the tip of the Promontory; first Dani roars with her Ghostly Wail, and then Terra does. Finally all Beast Boy as a lion and Ben roared/cheered together. The rest of the clan roars and cheers in answer. The clouds part, and Dani is illuminated by a sunbeam; we hear the voice of Juniper Lee from the clouds, _"Well done, my daughter,"_ the spirit of Juniper Lee circles around Dani, while Mina smiles and nods as the prophecy comes to completion as Erin and Tails hold each other's hands to agree, _"We are one."_


End file.
